Sayap Yang Terpotong
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Kukepakkan sayapku, tepat sepuluh kaki di atas kepalamu./AU. NejiTen. poetry.


**Sayap Yang Terpotong**

 _by_

 **Rarachii**

 **.**

 **Naruto** © **Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

AU **.** poetry **.** angst **.** crime **.**

Neji H. x Tenten

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kukepakkan sayapku,_

 _Tepat sepuluh kaki di atas kepalamu._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[2 Maret, 1989]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Angan angin dalam seutas utopia_

 _Menipisi sol-sol tebal ekpektasi, digunduli realita_

 _Tertampar, kala genggaman tak lagi sudi dipegang_

 _Aku dan kau_

 _Hapus semua bahagia yang sempat tercipta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[10 Maret, 1989]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari yang panjang, hari yang panjang_

 _Rambut panjang yang tak lagi berkibar_

 _Karena patah pada sayap_

 _Dan mata yang disulut anakan sungai,_

 _Melukis teluk di ujung dagu_

 _Dia lumpuh, dia lumpuh_

 _Sebelum janji suci diucap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[11 April, 1989]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kenapa dia pergi_

 _Saat semua berubah kelam_

 _Kemana perginya diorama bahagia_

 _Yang terpajang di sudut-sudut respirasi nyawa_

 _Apa, apa?_

 _Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[19 Mei, 1989. Teluk Tokyo.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tajuk putih yang menggulung tepi-tepian dermaga_

 _Tersapu angin, terjilati dendam_

 _Oh, bagaimana dengan nista balas di lain alam?_

 _Teruntuk yang mengingkari ucap di atas putihnya cinta_

 _Bagaimana dengan sobekan-sobekan dan irisan-irisan di atas siksa abadi?_

 _Untuk itu, aku melompat dari sini_

 _Menyeberang ke dimensi lain._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[15 April, 1989]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sayapku kau patahkan_

— _ah, bukan,_

 _Kau potong._

 _Karena cacat otakku, cacat nalarku_

 _Aku tak waras, tak layak lagi bagimu_

 _Pun, kenapa pula kalau kau gemakan setia itu mengalir di setiap kubik darah di nadimu,_

 _Jika kau bisa pergi sekerlipan mata_

 _Saat aku tak lagi sempurna?_

 _Kau setia?_

— _kau tidak?_

 _Ya, tidak._

 _Kau dusta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[13 Mei, 1989. Tokyo. Mansion Hyuuga.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jadi, bagaimana jika potong dibalas potong?_

 _Nyawamu pergi kala senja merah yang kau habiskan dengan sebilah pisau daging,_

 _Yang melumeri dadamu, tertancap disana, habiskan darahmu_

 _Pisauku—pisau yang menari-nari di jemariku dahulu_

 _Haha._

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Lara kah?_

 _Senang kah?_

— _karena aku akan membuntutimu_

 _Kemanapun kau pergi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[12 Mei, 1989]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kalau angan, angin, dan sekuntum karma masih tempatkan eksistensi,_

 _Bagaimana kalau kita mulai segera?_

 _Aku yang balas memotong sayapmu_

 _Dan kau tak kan lagi terbang_

— _terbang sendiri_

 _Meninggalkanku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[14 Mei, 1989]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jadi, kemana kau kan lari?_

 _Lagi?_

 _Tak bisa._

 _Kau dan aku satu._

 _Sesuai janji kita dahulu_

 _Sebelum aku menggila_

— _sebelum kau berkhianat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[19 Mei, 1989]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kau mati._

 _Aku mati._

 _Sayapmu yang kurampas._

 _Kau kalah._

 _Aku menang._

 _Kukepakkan sayapku,_

 _Tepat sepuluh kaki di atas kepalamu._

 _Membayangimu, menyayangimu,_

 _Dengan sepenuh dendam dan karma dipatri selamanya._

 _Menggerayangimu,_

 _Membunuhmu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tokyo, 1989.

Nama Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten telah tersemat pada cetakan undangan mewah dengan detil-detil rumit. Ada lambang dua klan yang bersanding di atasnya. Mereka adalah dua insan yang menjalin kasih tiga tahun belakangan ini. Meski berawal karena perjanjian bisnis semata, mereka _tampak_ bahagia. Yang gadis benar-benar cinta—tersihir ketampanan pada pandangan pertama—dan yang lelaki, tersenyum patuh kepada formalitas.

Bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Yang satu bahagia sungguhan. Yang lainnya hanya _berusaha_ tampak bahagia.

20 Maret 1989. Hari dimana mereka _harusnya_ berdiri di depan altar, mengucap janji suci, dibawah guguran sakura di taman kota. Tapi apa daya, takdir memporak-porandakan rencana.

Kedua orang tua Tenten tewas dalam sebuah tragedi bom bunuh diri di hotel milik keluarganya pada 5 Februari 1989. Semua relasi terpukul, berkabung. Sang putri semata wayang dirundung pilu. Belum lagi ditambah isu intervensi bisnis bahwa hotel tersebut diduga menjadi donatur utama bagi kelompok radikal ilegal. Relasi yang awalnya berduka, mulai menampakkan taringnya. Mundur, memutus kontrak, melarikan diri.

Tenten yang malang.

Tidak ada tempatnya untuk lari dan berkeluh kesah, kecuali pada Neji, yang saat itu menjadi satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Namun, apa yang Tenten dapat? Pengusiran tak manusiawi oleh calon mertua yang terhormat, dan lemparan cincin pertunangan tepat ke mukanya, adalah tamparan telak bagi Tenten. Lebih kecewanya lagi, Neji adalah si brengsek bermuka dua, yang selama ini hanya pura-pura mencintainya.

Dendam. Dendam. Diliputi dendam yang terus menghitam, akal sehat mulai hilang dari dirinya. Tenten menjadi gila. Sudah cukup bagi keluarga Hyuuga untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang sebentar lagi dijelang.

2 Maret 1989, Neji dan Tenten bertemu. Pemuda itu melepas paksa cincin pertunangan dari jari manis mantan kekasihnya. Tenten memberontak, meninggalkannya begitu saja, dengan tangis deras yang tidak berusaha ditutupi. Neji sudah tidak peduli, terbebas dari belenggu sandiwaranya selama ini.

Tenten menghilang. Gadis itu tidak pernah menemuinya lagi.

Hingga pada malam berdarah itu, saat Tenten berhasil menelusup ke dalam mansionnya entah bagaimana caranya. Matanya berkilat buas, pisau di tangan. Satu tusukan melayang ke perut Neji, dua lagi tebasan di dada, dan satu lagi di leher. Darah mengucur kemana-mana.

Malam, 13 Mei 1989, menjadi saat terakhir bagi Hyuuga Neji.

Klan Hyuuga menjadi geger. Jepang ikut geger. Pewaris utama keluarga termahsyur di negara itu telah tewas. Tak ada yang tahu pelaku pembunuhan, karena si gadis gila menghilang secepat datangnya.

Gadis itu praktis menjadi buronan, dengan sidik jadi di gagang pisau dan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terjatuh di lantai mansion. Tapi apa peduli? Gadis itu bersembunyi dengan lihai, dengan satu rencana apik yang ia awangkan sebagai pengindah hari di tengah ketidakwarasannya.

19 Mei 1989. Ditemukan mayat perempuan, dengan ciri-ciri rambut cokelat panjang, di sekitar pelabuhan Tokyo. Tubuhnya masih bagus, belum membengkak, dan wajah masih dapat dikenali. Menandakan bahwa ia meninggal di hari yang sama saat jasadnya ditemukan.

Tenten, 25 tahun, tewas tenggelam. Dengan indikasi bunuh diri.

Sebuah _note_ ditemukan kemudian, tergeletak di pinggiran tebing curam dekat pelabuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **selesai.**

* * *

 **(;;;)**

gw gatau poetry fic itu gimana bentuknya dan apa aja urutannya. yang ini gw buat sesuai kemampuan aja ya #nyengir makasii bagi yg uda baca!^^

di tempat author lagi mendung nih. gimana di tempat kalian? tetep semangat ye, puasanya;)

RnR plz?="3


End file.
